


In Rao's Light

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Sorry, Supercorptober2019, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: SuperCorptpber Day 12 Prompt: AngstLena's missing, and Kara will do whatever it takes to find her, which she does, but not before it's too late.





	In Rao's Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most angsty thing I could think of . . . .

“Alex this whole place is lined with lead, I can’t see her. You have to tell me where she is!” Supergirl called into her com unit desperately.

“Supergirl we’re doing our best, they’re scrambling signals in the whole area we can barely here you!” Alex’s choppy voice came back, the static causing Kara to let out a frustrated groaned. 

She felt useless, flying basically in circles as she attempted to get any semblance of an idea of where Lena might be. 

She didn’t know how this had happened, Kara had seen her this morning when Lena had left their apartment, and she had kissed her goodbye when she went back to CatCo after they had had lunch together. So why was she now scrambling to find her wife, who had seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth in five short hours.

She returned to the DEO, marching her way across the lobby. “Brainy have you found literally anything?” She questioned. 

“Nothing yet, it appears they’re very good at covering their tracks, I attempted to-“

“I don’t give a fuck about what you’ve attempted!” Kara’s booming voice silenced the DEO, everyone stopping to stare at the seething hero. She had never sworn before, nor had she ever raised her voice to such a degree. 

Brainy froze, saying nothing as he turned back to the computer, getting back to work.

“Supergirl!” Alex’s voice was sharp, no nonsense, if things weren’t at a halt before they certainly were now. “My office, now.” She demanded and walked off without bothering to wait around. She knew her sister was following from the heavy sound of the boots, nearly putting themselves through the concrete floors. 

“Alex I do not have time for this, I need to find Lena.” 

“I get that Kara but this is not okay, you cannot curse at Brainy in the middle of operations. We are doing our best okay, you just have to let us work. I want you to apologize to Brainy, now, not later, now.” Alex said pointedly. “You may be super but you are not outside of regulations. I do not stand for any type of abuse and you know that.”

Kara frowned but nodded. “Fine.” She sigh as she walked back out to where Brainy was. “Brainy?” She asked, furrowing her brow when he flinched and nearly fell backwards on his chair as he spun to face her. 

“Supergirl.” He greeted.

“I wanted to apologize for before, I was out of line and it-“ Kara stopped herself when she felt her phone ring, grabbing it quickly she saw Lena’s name on the screen and answered it desperately. 

“Kara?” Lena’s voice floated across the phone.

“Lena thank Rao! Where are you?” Kara smiled, so relieved to hear her wife’s voice.

“Kara I’m sorry.” 

Kara’s smile began to slip from her face, confusion and an anxious twisting growing in her gut. “Lena what are you sorry for? Where are you?” She asked and watched as Alex instructed Brainy to trace the call.

“I love you so much Kara, no matter what happens, I need you to know that I love all of you, nothing will ever change that. Kara Zor-El, you are my hero.” The last words were a mere whisper, and Kara supposed she was one of the only people able to hear them. 

“Lena no, you do not get to say your goodbyes.” Kara pleaded. “I can help you.” When she heard no further response she grew worried. “Lena? Lena!” She called into the phone, pleading for her wife to respond.    
Brainy turned to face her. “Signal traces to a warehouse on the north end of town, passed the train tracks.

Kara was out of the building as soon as she had heard the information, tossing the phone at Alex with the wordless instructions to find a way to get Lena talking again. 

Alex pressed the phone to her chest for a moment. “Everyone gear up, I want three teams ready to go in less than 10 minutes!” She called, praying that while her voice was commanding it wasn’t cracking with fear. “Brainy, make sure we know every inch of that place, every back door, every corner, all of it.” She instructed as she marched off to the armoury, pressing the phone back to her ear. “Lena, it’s Alex, can you hear me?” Alex questioned as watched as 40 or so agents geared themselves up.

“Alex?” Lena’s voice over the phone was weak, but it was there, and Alex breathed out a sigh of relief. “Lena yeah it’s me, we’re coming to get you okay?” She said as she got into the back of a van that soon sped off down the road. 

“Look after Kara. She has to know this wasn’t her fault.” 

“Hey don’t talk like that, you’ll be there to look after Kara, don’t worry.” 

Alex was met only with silence, and grew increasingly worried. “Lena!?” She called again, cursing when there was no response. “I lost her.” She groaned. 

“Director Danvers.” Brainy’s voice came in over Alex’s com. 

“What is it Brainy?” Alex asked quickly. 

“Supergirl is just about to reach the warehouse.”

“Any word from her?” 

“I’m afraid not. Your estimated time of arrival is 2 minutes.”

As Supergirl flew over the building the entire structure burst into flames, a massive explosion emitting from within it, sending pieces of the building flying. 

“LENA!” Kara’s scream emanated from her as she shot towards the building, breaking the sound barrier as she did. 

She rushed to the scene, using her X-ray vision in a desperate attempt to find Lena among the rubble. As soon as she did she landed next to her, throwing the heavy piece of wood off from on top of her.

“No.” Kara whispered breathlessly at the sight of Lena’s beaten and bruised body, curled up against the floor where she had fallen when the explosion hit. “Lena.” Kara whispered as she knelt next to her, gathering her broken body in her arms. “Lena please wake up.” Kara begged. 

“Kara!” Alex’s voice met her sister’s ears but the super didn’t recognize the name as her own. She was crying freely now, pain mounting in her chest. “Lena please don’t leave me.” She whispered as she pressed her forehead against her wife’s.

“Kara.” Alex whispered as she came to a stop next to her sister, taking in the site before her. Kara was leaning over Lena’s body, Lena’s blood all over her hands and the front of Kara’s suit. 

“Alex.” Kara whispered as she looked up at her. “Alex you have to do something, please!” She begged, tears falling down her face as she looked up at her sister.

Alex knelt next to her sister, pressing two fingers to the side of Lena’s neck. “Kara she’s gone.” Alex whispered when she felt no pulse, Alex knew there would be no way to get her back. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, she can’t be gone!” Kara spoke defiantly. “She can’t leave me Alex.” 

“Kara there’s nothing you could have done, I am so sorry.”

Kara said nothing but continued to sob over Lena’s body, already running cold as her heart failed to beat. “You can’t go.” She whispered brokenly.

Alex frowned deeply, the rest of the agents standing around, unable to process the breaking down of the Girl of Steel in front of them. “She’s in Rao’s light now.” Alex told her sister softly, almost unsurely; she hoped it would bring her sister some comfort. 

Kara knew a part of her died in that moment, along with Lena. A part of her she would never get back, a part of her that hoped and loved was broken beyond repair. he love of her life was gone, and while Kara knew Rao would look after Lena, she would give anything to have her back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me. . . well not too much anyway. I hope the ending was alright, let me know what you think!


End file.
